Semper Fidelis
by MandalaMoons
Summary: The King stands tall, firm, and for a moment, Noctis feels as if they don't know one another, as if he's just a mere steward in his King's court. "The decision is final. You will wed Lady Lunafreya." All the air comes out of his lungs, and for a moment, he's drowning. Drowning would be a relief. "Yes, your Majesty." Noctis/OC Bahamut/Leviathan Noctis/Lunafreya


_When Noctis is eight years old, he decides that he very much loves the sea. The trip to Altissia had been very much a surprise to the young boy. He assumes that it's some sort of meeting, though for what he can't fathom. His father is often away on meetings, but this, this time is special, because he's invited Noctis to come along. That alone is worth it, even if he does have to wear the scratchy suit that his father insisted made him look very handsome._

 _"Dad," he says softly, "Why are we on a boat? Couldn't we have taken the car?"_

 _Regis lifts an eyebrow to glance at Noctis mischievously, "While the Regalia is many things, it's definitely not a boat. Besides, you'll like Altissia, it's very pretty. Some say the Tidemother lives under the water, sleeping quietly."_

 _At the ponderous look on Noctis' face, Regis laughs, ruffling his hair, "Look, we're almost there."_

 _Offering Noctis his hand, he stands and points to the entrance of Altissia, beautiful statues glimmering in the sun as they pass beneath them. Regis spares a glance at his young son and smiles at the awe in his expression. The royal family of Altissia must be as eager to meet them. The arrangement of a marriage between the_ Altissian _royal family and his own would be prosperous, or so he hopes, uniting the three kingdoms together would only serve to protect them all from the growing threat of Niflheim as it looms over Eos like a dark stormcloud._

 _"Woah dad, look!" Noctis says, suddenly bounding away from his grasp to point eagerly at the city. It's just as beautiful as Regis remembers, glittering white and gold. People on smaller skips and fisherman wave kindly to them, and he waves back._

 _"Pretty, isn't it?" he calls. Noctis turns and for a brief moment, Regis can see true joy in the boy's eyes and whispers up a fervent prayer to the TideMother that the joy stays once he meets the young duchess to whom he will be engaged to._

 _During his last telephone call with the Empress, there was news that the young girl was not well. Her mother sounded beside herself, worry creeping into her tone with every breath. "If she is not a good match for the young prince any longer, we understand…"_

 _"Nonsense Aliquia..we will let the children meet, and then we can decide."_

 _And yet, he can't help but fret over the idea. Everyone had assumed the older sister,_ Ceno _would be the chosen of the TideMother. She was soft and educated, with an air of quiet dignity beyond her years, not the younger sister. However, she was eight years older than Noctis, and Regis thought perhaps it would be best if the young prince had someone who could share his life and burdens. And thus, it had been decided that Solia would marry Noctis, able to help shoulder his destiny, should it ever come to meet him._

 _"Noctis," he calls suddenly, "My boy, come here."_

 _His son turns, rushing up to his father with a smile, and Regis kneels down. "Now, before we dock, how must you address the royal family?"_

 _Noctis ponders this for a moment, placing a small fist behind his back, and then another on the center of his chest, and bows, a little too deeply, but the sincerity of it makes him smile._

 _When the ship docks, they make their way towards the palace, Noctis nearly becoming distracted by a gelato stand, but thankfully Regis is able to reel him in as the palace guards open the gate and bow to him._

 _"Dad," Noctis says, and already Regis can hear the beginning of a question on his lips, "Why do all the guards here wear blue?"_

 _It's true too, the guards are all dressed immaculately in pale blues and gold, and he smiles. "Well, this light blue is a sacred color to the_ Altissian _nobility, like black is to us."_

 _Seemingly satisfied with another answer to chew upon, Noctis falls silent, and they're brought to the throne room. The palace is much more delicate than the citadel,_ outfitted _in pale whites and blues, and several small fountains grace the halls, forever a reminder of the sacred goddess of the sea._

 _They're brought into the throne room by a rather surly looking guard and Noctis gasps upon entering. The throne room is filled with sunlight and large windows illuminating every part of the room. The throne itself is silver and adorned with what looks like waves that crest upwards like the petals of a delicate flower. The blue and gold carpet_ too _welcomes them and they walk forth._

 _The woman at the throne smiles and stands. Her dress is delicate and light gold, though her sleeves reach the floor like an elegant kimono, and when she opens her arms to them, the inside of her sleeves are the same pale blue."King Regis, it is so good to see you!" she says, offering him a smile, "Forgive me for not meeting you at the docks."_

 _"It's no matter at all." He says gently,_ inclining _his head towards her. "Altissia is quite lovely in spring, lots of fishermen out and about."_

 _She laughs, a throaty light noise and she makes her way down from the steps, and Regis moves forward to offer her his arm. She clasps it gladly and smiles at Noctis, who is rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet._

 _"Hello, little prince!" she says gently, bowing her head. The circlet on her head captures his attention for a moment, gold, with small antlers that protrude upwards and glitter in the light. However, Regis clears his throat expectantly and Noctis remembers himself, placing a hand behind his back and one on the center of his chest and bows quite deeply._

 _The queen makes a delighted noise. "Oh how wonderful little prince! You do Altissia proud with your regal bowing!"_

 _She beams at him, and he beams back. She has a kindly face, and Noctis is grateful for it. She takes Noctis' hands in her own and kisses them, and for the briefest moment, Noctis wishes she was his mother._

 _"_ Mama, _may I…oh! Forgive me!" a bright voice says, and Noctis turns to see a young girl a little older than him. Her golden hair is pushed back with a ribbon and she quickly assesses the_ situation, _and steps back._

 _"Come here, Cee," the queen says gently, extending a hand to her. The girl takes it, her blue dress fluttering elegantly as she walks. She's much taller than Noctis and he looks at his father uncertainly. Regis however, smiles._

 _"This is my daughter Ceno,"_ Alquia _says, smiling down at Noctis as she places her hands on the girl's shoulder. "She is the eldest, and heir to the crown of_ Altissa _, just as you are, Prince Noctis."_

 _Noctis bows again, and the girl gives him a curtsey in much the same fashion smiling softly._

 _"You've grown up so pretty_ Ceno _," his father says, "but please, don't let me interrupt your urgent questioning to your mother."_

 _She turns to her mother, who smiles down at her daughter and_ Ceno _clears her throat, "May I make cookies with one of the servants? Sir Milo is offering to teach me, and I want to send some to Lord Ravus."_

 _She nods gently, "Why don't you also make some for your sister and Noctis? I'm sure your sister would love to get her hands on a cookie or three."_

 _As she disappears out of the throne room, Regis chuckles, "Ah young love. She's quite fond of Ravus from what it seems."_

Alquia _smiles and shakes her head, a hand moving to rub her temples, "Ah yes, she's constantly writing letters to him these days. You know, he sent her a photo of him at her request and she sleeps with it under her pillow, for her, the wedding day can't come soon enough."_

 _Regis laughs, "Well, for Prince Noctis' sake, I hope the Grand Duchess Solia won't be too eager to jump ship just yet."_

 _However, at the mention of Solia, the Queen's cheerful visage droops considerably, "She's not herself anymore Regis, she's always been headstrong, and stubborn, but this…she keeps herself locked away at the altar of the goddess day and night…she barely speaks to anyone. She's so distant, and all the priests say to just give it time, but I fear-"_

 _Regis holds up his hand, and she nods. He kneels down to Noctis'_ level, _and straightens the lapels on his little suit. "Prince Noctis, you're going to meet your betrothed today. But, she's very sad, so please don't be upset if she's not very communicative with you."_

 _But, when Noctis speaks, it's the Queen he looks to, "How come she's sad? Is it because I'm here?"_

 _It would be understandable, Noctis thinks, to meet a new person. Maybe she's just_ shy, _and scared of people. Noctis is familiar with that. He thinks about his friend Ignis, who he was a little scared of at first. Now though, they're good friends and sometimes Ignis reads to him or helps him get candy off of the top shelf in the kitchens, though he's sworn Noctis to a vow of secrecy._

 _"Oh no,"_ Alquia _says, shaking her head, "No…I think…little prince, that she's feeling very lonely right now. Would you like to meet her?"_

 _Noctis nods and the queen takes his hand. He glances back at his father who nods encouragingly and Noctis listens quietly as the queen points out all the different places in the palace._

 _"These are our gardens," she says, leading Noctis to a large sunlit room, not unlike the greenhouse at the Citadel, though he sees several flowers he doesn't recognize. "Solia likes the garden a lot."_

 _"Me too!" Noctis says cheerfully._

 _The queen smiles down at him, and he smiles back at her. At the edge of the gardens, there is a small girl sitting with her feet in the pond her back turned to them. She gazes at the statue above her, then kicks childishly in the water._

 _"Solia darling,"_ Alquia _says softly, "Come here. There's someone very important you must meet."_

 _The girl glances at_ them, _then_ turns _away, and Noctis can feel the Queen's body tighten considerably like his_ father's _does before he goes into the throne room._

 _"Solia, please, come here. Prince Noctis has traveled a very long way to meet you."_

 _But Noctis remembers his father's words, and he lets go of the Queen's hand. Her hand hangs suspended in the air, but Noctis pays no mind as he steps forward. There's a sudden breeze and Noctis can smell the queen's perfume in the air as the wind pulls him forward._

 _When he reaches her he bows, though she doesn't look up at him. "Hello, Princess Solia, my name is Noctis. I know it's really scary to meet new people…but I hope we can be friends!"_

 _The water in the small pond suddenly laps up quite forcefully, and the girl turns. Her eyes are unique, one green, and the other blue, and Noctis smiles at her, offering her his hand. Her brown hair is shorter than her sister's and is tied back into a braid. She looks_ nice, _but scared and Noctis tries to smile encouragingly._

 _"I don't bite."_

 _She stares at him, and takes his hand in hers, allowing him to pull her up to her feet._

 _A few feet away, the Queen's breath hitches in her throat. "Thank the gods." She whispers watching carefully as the two introduce themselves._

 _"I told you, it would be fine." Regis says gently, "She probably just needed someone her own age."_

 _"Did you like the boat?" Solia asks, looking at Noctis quite curiously, she's a little taller than him but not by much._

 _"Yeah!" he says enthusiastically, "It's really fun, I felt kind of sick at first, but I got used to it."_

 _She suddenly smiles at him, "Come on! Let's go ask if you can come fishing with us! It's so fun. Papa is coming home tomorrow and you should come out with us!"_

 _Then, she frowns, and Noctis wonders if he's got something gross on his face. It is windy, maybe his nose started running._

 _"Prince Noctis…" she says._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You're still holding my hand."_

When the Regalia hits a particularly sharp bump Noctis is jolted awake, his head slamming along the edge of the door and he groans. Ignis, his ever vigilant retainer slows down the car, his gaze concerned in the rearview mirror though Noctis doesn't meet his gaze.

"Sorry about that Noct," he calls before tapping on the brake and allowing the young prince to become acclimated again. However, Noctis pays no mind, instead clenching his fist sharply, trying to shake the feeling of a warm hand in his own.

Thinking of the former Altissian princess _hurts_ , and he frowns, staring at his hand. It would be so easy to fall into sleep, to fall into those dreams of days that were lost to him, sleep, and maybe never wake up.

The morbidity of the thought surprises him, and he shakes his head to be free of it, earning a worried glance from the Shield sitting to his right.

"You alright, Highness?" he asks gruffly, turning another page of his yellowed book, and Noctis nods, squinting into the bright sunlight as they pass miles of unending desert.

"Just a dream." He says, voice floating off into the wind. He's aware of Gladiolus watching him still, feeling the prickle of his gaze on the back of his neck, but he shakes it aside.

"How long was I out?" he asks.

It's Prompto who responds, turning around on his knees to face the other male. Noctis swears he can hear Ignis grumble something about taking a seat, but the overeager blonde doesn't pay him any mind.

"Couple hours," the blonde says non-committally with a wave of his hand, "Did ya sleep okay?"

"No." Noctis answers honestly.

Prompto frowns, "Well, soon enough we'll be-"

But before he can finish his statement, Noctis' phone rings, Cindy's name flashing on the touchscreen, unfortunately, Prompto too also notices this, and makes a notion to reach for Noctis' phone, causing the Prince to slap irritatedly at his companion.

"Aw come on du-"

"Hey, Cindy," Noctis says, a hand pushing on the blonde's forearm trying to push him back into his seat. Gladiolus continues reading while Ignis sputters something about unsafe driving habits. Noctis switches ears, surprised when he hears a gruff voice answer.

"You boys mind headin' to Meldacio for me?"

For a moment, Noctis groggily wonders if Cid's just gotten ahold of Cindy's phone, but after a few moments, it clicks.

"Dave!" he says suddenly, ignoring Prompto's disappointed gaze as he slumps back down in his seat. "Why are you calling from Cindy's phone?"

"In a bit of trouble," he drawls, "Lookin' for a hunter of mine. I've been on a hunt out here near the outpost, Sabertooth causing a mean hit of trouble. Another hunter of mine was supposed to handle it, but they haven't shown up."

Noctis frowns, half considering declining the plea, to go to Meldacio would require them to turn around and drive for a few miles if he wasn't mistaken. But, Dave had helped them a lot, and what if someone was seriously hurt or their families needed the tags?

"Sure." He says after a moment.

"Don't got much time," Dave says gruffly, "Thank you kindly, boys."

Hanging up the phone, Noctis sighs.

"A-are Cindy and Dave…a _thing_?" Prompto whispers, sounding utterly aghast at the idea.

"Doubt it." Gladio responds, "Still though, what'd he want?"

Noctis doesn't respond for a moment, letting the wind ruffle through his hair. He's tired, tired of all the death, doesn't want to see another dead hunter's mangled clothing caked in blood, to pick up half broken tags, only pieces left.

Even still, he stretches out his arms. "He was out on a hunt near Hammerhead. Guess Cindy is just one of the few people with a phone around there. He wants us to head back to Meldacio, track down his hunter from there."

"Very well," Ignis says, making a prompt U-turn.

"Must be a valuable hunter if Dave's making such a call personally," Gladio says. Noctis makes a small hum of agreement, resting his head on his palm so that he might possibly be able to nap again, and forget the stench of death that fills his memory and his nostrils. The sight of Talcott's crying face, of Iris' distress.

 _"You don't know anything." Noctis hisses, venom flooding from his voice as he gazes at his father from within the meeting room. His breathing is harsh, his chest heaving sharply as he stares defiantly at the 113th King of the Lucian Line._

 _"Noctis," Regis says softly, his tone a mix of both sympathy and frustration. "There are no other options. You will go to Altissia and wed Lady Lunafreya. It must be done to keep the peace between Niflheim and the Crown City. Many kingdoms have fallen, many lives have been lost. Your union will put an end to that."_

 _The King stands tall, firm, and for a moment, Noctis feels as if they don't know one another, as if he's just a mere steward in his King's court._

 _"The decision is final. You will wed Lady Lunafreya."_

 _All the air comes out of his lungs, and for a moment, he's drowning._

 _Drowning would be a relief._

 _"Yes, your Majesty."_

It's dusk when they arrive at Meldacio HQ, though one wouldn't be able to tell due to the rain. Noctis has been in and out of sleep thoughout the journey, his rest irregular. Twice, Gladio had caught Ignis' worried gaze in the rearview mirror, but he shakes his head.

He has endured much, and Gladio figures that even the Crown Prince of Lucis could take a bit of a breather. The new scar above his eyebrows stings a little, and he avoids the temptation to touch it as Ignis expertly settles into a dirt parking space, the sick sound of mud clinging to the wheels.

"Oi, Noct." He says, nudging the raven-haired man with his elbow. "Look alive."

Noctis shakes his head sharply, mumbling something before scratching at the back of his neck halfheartedly. He exits the car with a groan, rolling his eyes in disgust as his boots sink into the marshy ground below.

"I'll never get used to that."

"Ugh, tell me about it," Prompto agrees, his hands languidly going to run through his fallen hair. Noctis himself doesn't even want to _think_ about how his _own_ hair looks.

However, before he can make a comment, an old woman is marching towards them, her hands trembling with her walking stick, and Noctis recognizes her as Ezma. He moves forward to help her, offer her his hand, but she stops him.

"Perhaps Dave sent the wrong people, if a little mud dampens your spirits."

"We're fine." Noctis says sharply, shaking his head. "Did Dave send us here to look for tags?"

Ezma takes her time to move back to her small space outside the headquarters, sitting in her rocking chair and slowly beginning to move back and forth, the chair creaking. The group follows her, glancing at one another before moving up the steps.

"Not for tags no." She says after a moment, "We think this one is alive."

Her gnarled hands reach into a small pouch at her side, and she produces a worn photograph, handing it to the Prince.

The photo is in black and white, depicting the portrait of a young woman, her eyes solemn and focused as she gazes at the camera, her hair cut in a sharp bob ending at her chin.

"That's a pretty harsh scar," Gladio says from behind Noctis' shoulder, and he nods in agreement. The scar begins on the underside of her jawline, stretching up and thinning out until it crosses over her nose.

"Yeah," Prompto says, "Could give you a run for your money Gladio."

He snorts derisively while Ezma gazes at them impassively, her face firm and unemotional.

It's Ignis who breaks the tension, pushing up his glasses as takes the photo from Noctis' fingers. The edges of the photo are soft and frayed, and he gazes at it a moment before turning towards the old woman.

"You believe she is alive?" he says, his tone betraying nothing.

Ezma gives him a short nod, firm and full of command. "Yes. We do. We call her Leia."

"Leia?" Prompto says, tasting the name on his tongue.

"Yes. She's Dave's adopted daughter. She knows these parts like the back of her hand, and there's not much out there in the marshes that could hurt her."

She motions towards the caravan, where a lone black chocobo is tied to a stake in the ground. It prunes nervously at its feathers, crooning softly into the dusk every few seconds. Instead of a saddle, there's an elegantly embroidered blue cloth on it's back. For a moment, it catches sight of Noctis and lets out a panicked screech, flapping its wings furiously, talons stomping in the mud.

"That's Icarus, her Chocobo, came back last night without her, and has been panicked ever since. Doubt he would have left her had something happened."

"Think he could help lead us to her?" Prompto asks.

She takes off her glasses, pressing the earpiece against her chin as she does so. "I think it could be worth a try. You'll have to earn his trust though. Rest up, find her in the morning."

Noctis however, shakes his head. "No. We can't leave her overnight, something could happen."

His quick statement startles his comrades who watch him curiously. It's not like him to leap into action so soon.

"We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Uh Noct," Prompto says as the Prince moves away from the steps and towards the black chocobo, who watches him with a narrowed, golden eye. "You may have napped but, we didn't exactly get to, and uh, there's daemons out at night."

"Exactly," Noctis replies, edging towards the bird with an uncharacteristic focus, "What if she gets killed?"

"This isn't like you." Ignis murmurs, gaze turned towards the sky, rain spattering his glasses.

"Aren't you sick of people dying?" Noctis hisses suddenly, "Aren't you sick of families being torn apart, like Jared…and Talcott? I don't want to find any more tags."

"Enough," Gladio responds. "We can handle going out for one night."

"I'll stock up on curatives," Ignis responds promptly, "Gladio, weaponry, please."

"Got it."

The two elders of the group disperse, leaving Noctis and Prompto to stare at the large black bird only a few feet away. Neither one wants to move towards the strange animal.

"Uh, is it me, or does this one seem a little bigger than the ones at Wiz's Outpost?"

"A little." Noctis replies, "Not much though. Got any feed on you? We rented those chocobos last week, and I noticed you snagged some of that fat chocobo feed when the others weren't looking."

"Hey man, I gotta be prepared for Chocobos. Don't tell Ignis." Prompto whispers dramatically, fishing in his pocket for a crinkled bag of feed, nearly half empty. The bird perks up, gazing at the two of them in such a way that Noctis can't help but feel a little on edge.

"Man, you remind me a lot of that chocobo who stole Ignis' glasses." Noctis murmurs, "Was that you boy?"

The bird croons softly, swiping at the mud as its eyes dart towards the bag of feed.

"No," Noctis continues, slowly tiptoeing towards the animal, "You're way too big, huh Icarus? We're gonna go look for your mom, but, we need some help. Wanna help? There's some snacks in it for you."

Noctis waves the bag in front of the bird, edging forward. He's bracing himself just in case, fully prepared to phase away should the chocobo get a little too eager for comfort. He moves until he's only half a foot away from the great bird, opening the bag to offer a few greens.

As Prompto sucks in a breath, the bird dips his majestic head downward, eating surprisingly gently from Noctis' hand, careful not to pinch skin or unsettle him. He reaches up to pet the crown of feathers on Icarus' head, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"Attaboy." He praises, "Come on Prompto, he's okay!"

Quicker than he means to, Prompto bounds forward, reaching out to touch Icarus' rump. The bird rumbles contentedly, searching for more greens.

"Mind if I give him the rest of this?" Noctis asks.

"Sure thing." The blonde replies. "Seems like he's pretty tame."

Noctis hums in response, offering the open bag to the bird. He eats heartily, and the Prince pets him again. When the bag is empty, the bird seems much calmer and Noctis offers a reassuring pet to his beak, noting the divets along the top.

"Been through a lot haven't you boy?" he says quietly, "Me too."

Carefully, he unties the chocobo's lead from the stake, holding him just as Ignis and Gladio return, weapons and tonics in tow.

"All set?" Gladio asks, motioning to the bird.

Noctis pats the bird gently, making an effort to appease it. Icarus lets out a soft noise of contentment, and Noctis sighs, pleased with himself. Perhaps he's done better than he anticipated?

"Yeah, you?" he says in response to the Shield, his voice quiet amid the slowly darkening night. The sound of rain against mud is almost loud and he lets out a sharp, sudden sigh. "Wish this rain would let up though. Ignis?"

"Here, your Majesty," says his royal retainer, voice smooth as silk. "I believe I've purchased enough."

"Let's hit it." Noctis says, grasping the lead on the bird and pulling it gently towards the path on foot. The rain is unrelenting as they walk. In these past few months of wandering Eos, Noctis has learned to be on edge, to anticipate every sound and shadow near the corner of his eye. It had nearly cost him life and limb in more than one way.

"Ahh this sucks," Prompto says, and Noctis notes Gladio's snort of derision towards the other man. "Why are we walking?"

"Because," Gladio responds, unable to contain himself. "It's not like this Chocobo can track it's owner while we drive the car.

"Ohh, good point."

Noctis continues to walk, a hand patting the side of the chocobo's neck, feeling the smooth gloss of feathers there, willing his thoughts not to turn to Jared or Talcott. Sure, he was grateful that they'd gotten the two of them to Caem in one piece, but with the wedding looming closer, Noctis' anxieties only grew.

He convinced the others to hold off on Altissia, at least for a little while to find more of the Tombs that encased the powers of the former Kings. It would do him well to be prepared, especially if he needed to protect Lunafreya through her own duties, at least, that's how he was convincing himself.

"Vesperpool's not far." Gladio comments, and Noctis nods, noting the tenseness in the bird's neck, his pupils narrowing as he begins to stomp his feet. The Prince skips out of the way, all the while trying to contain the bird's temper. Icarus pulls, his eyes wild, pupils mere slits of black in gold. Before any of the four can restrain the beast, he lets out a mighty screech, suddenly taking off into the thicket of moss and trees.

Unthinkingly, Noctis throws his dagger towards the bird, careful not to hit it, warping behind before scurrying after the black flush of feathers. He can vaguely hear Ignis' command to follow the Prince, though he pays no mind, rushing towards the sound of the bird's footsteps. He brushes through wet grass and leaves, paying no mind to the wet dew on his skin.

When he finally reaches the swampy waters of the Vesperpool he notes that Icarus is screeching mightily, flapping his wings in irritation towards what looks like a pack of no more than three goblins, hunched over a fallen figure, their body half in the murky water.

"Over here!" he calls, voice thick with dread.

Prompto bursts through the thicket first, leaves stuck rather comically on the crown of his head. He fires, just as Noctis takes a swipe at another goblin with a polearm, trying desperately not to hit the wounded body below them.

The goblin cackles maddeningly at him, kicking its little feet up towards him and waving its hands.

"Little bastard." Noctis snarls, bracing for another swing. This one hits just as Gladio and Ignis join the fray, Ignis making a quick swipe at the third goblin who's near the feet of the collapsed figure.

"Gladio," he calls out, "Take care not to hit the girl."

"You got it." Gladio booms, hitting the daemon with a surprising elegance.

Finally, Noctis' polearm lands through the daemon when he lures it far enough away to leap into the air with a clean warp strike. It fades in a puff of smoke and Noctis throws back his weapon, shaking his hand free once it has found its resting place once again.

Ignis and Prompto are already on their knees in the muck, pulling the half-submerged body from the water. The Prince stills, watching them with an expression of dread as he does so.

 _Another one,_ he thinks, _too late, just like you are for everyone…_

But, then, a cough shatters the silence like glass, and the figure is perching up on her forearms, blindly reaching for a blade. It's a sheer illogical panic that Noctis himself recognizes and he steps forward as Ignis calms the girl with his dulcet voice.

"It's alright madam," he says, attempting to help her expel the rest of the water from her lungs as she coughs. "We mean you no harm. A curative, Noct?"

"Huh? Sure." He replies, handing Ignis an elixir, but as soon as it breaks over her, she only continues to cough and sputter like a nearly drowned sailor.

Kneeling before her, Noctis waits for the onslaught of coughing to subside. He can feel the presence of her chocobo at his side, and the bird steps carefully towards her, moving to nudge her arms with its beak.

"It's…okay, Icky." She says, gasping as she puts her arms around Icarus' great neck, and the bird attempts to help her to her feet, but she stumbles again. Noctis unthinkingly reaches out to steady her, hands going out to touch her waist.

Quickly, he moves his hands to her forearms as she sways, and he looks up at her, finally able to get a good glimpse of her face. Mud is caked on her nose and cheeks, and her eyes are watering profusely. Her hair clings to her skin and for a moment Noctis thinks that she resembles the wild humans that he often saw in picture books as a child, the type that lived among the wilderness, and had talking Garulas as friends.

"Take it easy," he instructs, holding tighter to her arms. They gaze at one another for what seems like an eternity, and she swallows, squinting at him as if trying to see him clearly.

"You come, for no one…" she whispers, her voice pained.

Before Noctis can even sputter out an indignant _what_ , she's collapsing, sagging against him, and he falls back, holding the wild woman to his chest.

"Noct! You okay?" Gladio asks, and he nods.

"I, uh…I think so." He responds, pushing himself up into a sitting position as Ignis moves forward to ease her off of him. He feels her damp, muddy hand slide off of his neck, and he shivers.

"Perhaps she's been confused in some way, a toxin perhaps?" Ignis suggests, rising to his feet in order to lift her onto Icarus' back. "Either way, Noctis report back to Dave. I suggest we make camp, it's too risky to take her all the way back to Meldacio."

They make their way towards a campsite, Noctis groaning quietly when it begins to rain as he walks beside Icarus. His pace has slowed now that he has his owner slumped onto his back and reaches over to glance at her, noting with slight relief that she's still breathing.

"Wonder what she was doing out here?" Prompto muses.

"Uh, hunting." Noctis responds, "I mean, she is a hunter after all."

"She was supposed to rendezvous with Dave at the Hammerhead," Ignis says curtly, pocketing his glasses lest they get any more rainwater on them.

"Maybe something caught her eye?" Gladio suggests.

The four escort the chocobo up onto the campsite cliff, Noctis breathing in relief. Icarus nudges his shoulders and looks at him expectantly. Frowning in confusion he blinks blearily at the bird.

"What's the matter?"

Icarus looks at him tilting his great raven head as he clicks his beak.

"Oh, uh…I don't have any more treats buddy." Noctis says, reaching up to pat the bird. Ignis and Gladio are already beginning to set up the tent and the rest of the gear. Prompto is snapping a few photos and Noctis swipes at him.

"Cut it out."

"Dude, I have to at least get a few shots of this guy," he says motioning to the bird. "He's really somethin'"

"Yeah, hungry." Noctis responds, laughing when Icarus moves to nip playfully at Prompto's hair. "Seems like he thinks you're his twin."

"My hair does _not_ look like a bird butt!" He says indignantly, but then freezes as the girl on the chocobo's back begins to stir, a tiny sound coming from her mouth as she does so.

"Uh, hey," Prompto says, walking to her side. "You uh, awake, Leia?

She mumbles something again, her mouth muffled against feathers. Prompto looks quizzically at Noctis who shrugs.

"Sounded like she said she needs to sleep."

"Uh Noct…is she sleeping like…in the tent with _us_?" Prompto whispers, looking scandalized for the second time today.

"There's plenty of room," Ignis calls, busying himself with the fire and meal.

Noctis shrugs again. It wasn't like he hadn't ever slept in the same room as a girl. Iris had camped out with them for a few days before. But the thought of sleeping in the same tent as this woman made Noctis feel slightly on edge. Leia or whatever her name was didn't seem entirely with it at the moment, and her words rang in his mind.

 _You come for no one._

What did that even mean? He comes for no one? They'd come for her, hadn't they?

"Noct," Gladio says, his tone exasperated. "Are you and Prompto just going to make goo-goo eyes at that bird or help me pitch this tent?"

The pair of friends move to help the shield pitch up the tent. It's busywork, made harder by the slick nature of the rain, causing Noctis to lose his grip on the canvas several times and cause it to flop ungracefully to the ground. But, once Ignis has finished with dinner, they manage to put up the tent in a way that's half decent and will hold up through the night, even with their odd fifth party.

Icarus has moved his owner closer to the fire, and she's halfway slid off his back, slumbering quite peacefully in front of the warm glow.

"Best not wake her." Ignis says, handing each of them a few bowl of stew. "She can eat in the morning."

They eat mostly in silence, Noctis offering Icarus a few stray vegetables from his own meal which the bird gobbles up gratefully, careful not to disturb his mistress.

However, come bedtime, the chocobo's gentle demeanor changes drastically.

"Six, shut it up." Gladio growls, throwing his jacket over his face in an expression of defeat.

Outside of the tent, the chocobo caws and stomps, bumping his head against the canvas flap. He'd reacted okay, up until Gladio had moved Leia into the tent, and since then, all hell had broken loose.

Noctis tries not to hear the bird clattering in Ignis' pots and pans, throwing a tantrum by the sound of it, huffing and glaring at the slumbering girl in the corner of the tent near his feet.

"Let's just throw her outside with him." Noctis grumbles, covering his face childishly with his arm.

"Uh wow Noct," Prompto says from his side. He's the only one who seems unperturbed by the noise, playing a game of King's Knight on his phone, the light illuminating his face and making him resemble a ghost. "Kinda rude."

"That bird's the one who's rude!" He snaps in return.

"Maybe we should just show him she's okay in here." Prompto suggests, and Noctis rolls his eyes, crawling towards the zipper with a sleepy determination. He unzips the tent just enough to poke his head out of the canvas.

Icarus who currently has a frying pan in his beak turns to Noctis, and lets out a mighty squawk, and rushes to Noctis, bumping their skulls together with a loud clunk.

"Ow, shit." He swears, leaning back as the bird forces his head into the tent. However, realizing that his body can't also fit inside, he flops down dramatically, letting out a soft cry.

"Aww." Prompto says sympathetically.

"Not aww," Noctis hisses.

"Look!" he whispers, pointing at the slumbering woman, "There's your owner. She's fine. Shut up."

The bird turns his gaze towards his mistress, and lets out a soft caw, closing his great golden eyes. The Prince puts his face in his hands, groaning as he slumps to the floor of the tent, finally able to fall asleep.

For once, he sleeps dreamlessly, the sound of the ocean lulling him to sleep. Funny…he hadn't heard that sound in such a long time.


End file.
